


It Feels Like Home To Me - playlist

by Lilly_C



Series: Fanmixes and Music Videos [13]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Playlist, Song Lyrics, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Five track playlist for my kidficstory big bang.





	It Feels Like Home To Me - playlist

_1\. Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk_ [YouTube](http://youtu.be/t-ouxPhYy7Y)  
A window breaks/ Down a long/ Dark street/ And a siren wails in the night/ But I'm alright/ 'Cause I have you here with me/ And I can almost see/ Through the dark there is light

 _2\. Beautiful by Jessica Mauboy_ [YouTube](http://youtu.be/gMIlMGE8Oaw)  
Times on your side/ Don't stray away babe/ Your kiss/ Your touch awakes me/ And we're so connected/ No one/ Nothing can break it/ You make me feel/ Beautiful/ Beautiful 

_3\. Kiss Me Hello by Jessica Mauboy_ [YouTube](http://youtu.be/ovkK77IOgIU)  
This time I'm not letting go/ For nothing cause somehow boy in my head/ I knew you'd be here/ It would just only take some time for us to get it right/ It's a risk but you make it worth taking/ So I let you hold my heart if you're going my way/ Boy we can take the long way home/ It just makes sense when I'm with you

 _4\. Call You Home by Bernard Fanning_ [YouTube](http://youtu.be/9aPejwVKQzY)  
May you hear me when I call/ Call you home/ May your love/ May your love be unchained/ May your path always be true/ May your hopes be retained/ When the darkness falls on you

 _5\. Opposite by Biffy Clyro_ [YouTube](http://youtu.be/wAWFcAfN3kc)  
I look in the glass/ And stare at your strained/ Grey/ Motionless face and ask:/ "Underneath is there a golden soul?"/ Take care of the ones that you love/ Take care of the ones that you love


End file.
